In a vehicle, drivability may be a concern when vehicle torque crosses a lash zone. A lash zone results when the vehicle torque changes direction, i.e. from positive torque to negative torque, or vice versa. Lash, or backlash, may occur for example due to lost motion caused by slack or clearance within various driveline components when torque changes direction, such as during a vehicle acceleration or deceleration event. When the powertrain transitions from exerting positive torque to exerting negative torque, the gears in the transmission/driveline separate at a zero torque transition point. After passing through the zero torque point, the gears reengage to allow transfer torque. This produces torque disturbances, or lash, in the driveline. Lash may produce a clunk noise or bump that is perceivable to a vehicle occupant. Lash contributes to noise, vibration, and harshness that degrades drivability of a vehicle using the powertrain.